


the cottage

by simplykrash



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cottagecore, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Super Soft, its all just fluff, they need a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykrash/pseuds/simplykrash
Summary: The simple and chaotic beauty of the cottage astounds Erin, it reminds her of Holtz. Both with immense beauty and bright light and strong vines tying them all together.OR Erin and Holtz take a vacation and stay in a cottage.  Erin and Holtz cottage core edition!(Maybe I wrote this because I want to run away and live in a cottage with Kate McKinnon, who knows?)
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. sun, plants, and lots of colors

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is all fluff. please enjoy!

**chapter one**

Erin wanted an escape. She was so  _ tired.  _ Tired of the constant stress of Ghostbusting, of the constant attention on them, and of the problems whirling around in her head constantly. 

Holtzmann had noticed her droopy eyes and her irritability and her incessant picking at her nails becoming more frequent. So, she provided Erin with a much-needed escape. 

“Hey, one of my old friends has a cottage out in the woods. She said I could use it whenever. You wanna go?”

Erin had let out a breath and immediately complied. 

So they stuffed their suitcases with clothes and swimsuits and miscellaneous items for Holtz to mess with. 

Holtz’s voice filled the car, screaming old 80’s songs. Erin’s would join her occasionally. Their voices mix cleanly in the fresh air, lifting smiles and lighting eyes. 

Randomly, Holtz would hold her hand over the console or reach out and gently squeeze her thigh. Erin loved how physical Holtz was with her affection. Always one to reach out and brush a hand against her face or drum comforting fingers against Erin’s eternally shaking knee. 

They drove for a couple of hours before they turned onto a small spiraling path on a slight incline, through thick, tall trees and grass outlining the road ahead. The sun began to set, allowing orange light to stream through the car windows onto Erin’s face. She let herself finally begin to relax and feel the heat on her face, the brightness behind her closed eyes, and the warm skin of Holtz’s arm pressed against hers. 

When she opens her eyes again the sun is lighting Holtz’s hair, illuminating the blonder whisps flailing in the wind. She watches as Holtz’s fingers flex against the wheel, the tendons in her wrist pulling and tightening. Erin feels it hard in her stomach. Holtz notices because of course, she does, she probably did it on purpose. She gives Erin a wink, even all these days later Erin still  _ blushes.  _

Her dimples pull and her mouth forms a smirk, “See something you like?”

Erin gives her a sarcastic shake of the head. “No,” 

“Uhuh, sure thing sweetheart.” 

Erin just smiles contently and looks away to watch the trees blur through the window. 

Holtz pulled up to a medium-sized brick house. The front was covered with moss and large chunks blocked from her view by bushy trees in the way. The house was fenced off, with a small almost crumbling fence. It had a large diamond-shaped window at the top center of the house and two big square windows allowing light into the front of the house. 

Holtz pulled the keys out of the car, stepped out, and skipped around to open Erin’s door for her (because she knows Erin secretly loves it when she does). She steps out, presses a soft kiss to Holtz’s cheek, and then one to the nape of her neck in thanks. 

“Oh my god, it’s so pretty.” 

Erin grabs her hand and walks them to a small gate, letting them in. They walk past scattered rows of flowers and patches of uneven grass. It’s soft and brushes Erin’s exposed ankles as she walks past. 

The simple and chaotic beauty of the cottage astounds Erin, it reminds her of Holtz. Both with immense beauty and bright light and strong vines tying them all together. 

Erin spins around and grabs Holtzmann’s chin, pulling her forward to meet her lips. 

They brush softly and it all feels so pure, it releases a puff of stress from Erin’s chest and she feels  _ light _ . 

Standing with her beautiful girlfriend surrounded by a variety of flowers with all different colors ranging from gold and light pink and strong blues and purples.

Standing with soft hands on her hips pulling her closer and with light rays of sun on her skin. 

Standing with her fingertips brushing over Holtzmann’s pulse and with the rush of the wind in her ears. 

Erin pulls away and lets the happiness take over her face in a huge smile, which Holtz returns sweetly. 

They walk toward the bright-pink painted front door and Holtz slips in the key she had gotten earlier that day. 

It’s almost an enlightening experience, walking into the house. 

The large windows allow the now pink and orange sun to flow in and cover the white cabinets with pale green outlines and the many potted plants hanging from windows and strewn about the house. There is a small circular table with a blue polka-dotted tablecloth and a light purple shelf topped with old china and dusty glasses. 

Erin steps into the house and plops down on the olive-colored couch and Holtz sits right next to her. Holtz’s head falls easily into her neck and their breaths sync up and Erin leans her head down onto the mess of bright curls. She feels her heart spark by the smell of her hair, then grounded by the weight of Holtz’s body against her. Her body settles. 

They watch the wind blow the trees outside and the sun shifts slowly, beaming strong light onto different objects in the room. 

It streams onto the vases filled with blue flowers, onto the bird paintings on the wall, and onto the sunflowers right outside their door. 

She takes in the kitchen. The green base cabinets are covered with a soft tan counter. A blue checkered towel hanging off one of the cabinet knobs. 

Holtz suggests they go get their bags. So they walk back out into the darkening world, grab the strong handles of the bags and lug them into the house. 

They drag them upstairs into the only room, a large bedroom. The diamond window facing opposite the bed. The bed is magnificent, covered in soft white sheets and plush pillows. The bedframe and legs of the bed are a sturdy light wood. 

There are large sliding glass doors that lead to a small terrace made of wood with two chairs and a tiny foggy glass table. The view of a tremendous amount of trees and mountains a while away. 

There is a bathroom leading off the bedroom. Its yellow walls are laced with vines with pink flowers and vintage pictures of women and dogs (which Holtz seems to enjoy). 

A large tub is in the corner with a showerhead mounted onto the wall above it. The tiles around it are yellow diamond and it brings brightness to the room. There is a white sink with a curved mirror above it. 

The sun is low now, barely peeking up from above the ground. 

Holtz has crept down the stairs to make them dinner, while Erin unpacks. 

At the beginning of their relationship, Erin was skeptical of the cooking skills Holtz claimed to have. But after being reassured Holtz had not somehow turned their food radioactive “Erin, I swear, it’s fine to eat…” 

And just as Erin had lifted the fork to her mouth. “...Maybe.” She had added with a giggle. 

Erin had dropped her fork and refused to eat until Holtz had (this time properly) reassured her it was all safe. Erin had eventually eaten, it was surprisingly delicious. Holtz was awfully smug about it and insisted on cooking for Erin many more times. Erin doesn’t complain. 

She likes to watch Holtz work in the kitchen. This is why she rushes to unpack their clothes into paint-chipped drawers and head back downstairs to view the immaculate mess but smoothness of Holtz cooking. 

She cooks like she works. With unnerving ignorance of the world around her and smooth and calculated movements. 

Holtz had made simple grilled cheese sandwiches along with her usual can(s) of pringles. 

They sat slumped over the table quickly eating their dinner. 

Afterward, Erin heads off to the shower. The shower head is so low she has to duck to wet her hair. She notes that Holtz probably won’t have that problem. 

Wrapped in a soft pink towel from her shower, Erin heads down to see what Holtz is doing. 

She finds her draped over the small couch in the living room, eyes closed, and breathing slow. 

“Baby, wake up, you should shower.” Erin softly strokes her shoulder.

Holtz mumbles something that sounds like “Mhm, No.” 

Erin laughs and peppers Holtz's face with small kisses until her girlfriend's eyes peel open and take in the sight in front of her. 

“Ugh, damn.” Holtz trails her eyes up and down Erin’s towel-clad body. “Wish I coulda joined ya.”

“Sorry, next time.” Erin grabs her arms to help her off the couch. “Promise.”

Erin changes into her pajamas, consisting of a tank top and shorts, and slips into the soft bed as Holtz waltzes into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, Holtz emerges wearing a very large t-shirt and underwear. 

A thrill pulls through Erin’s chest. 

Holtz clambers into bed and pulls the sheet over them. 

“Thank you… for taking us here.” Erin grabs Holtz’s hand. “I really needed this.”

“I know you did. Me too.” Holtz squeezes her hand. “We are gonna have  **so much fun!** ” 

Erin laughs and tugs her down. She rests her head on Holtz’s chest and lays a bent leg over her. 

She listens to Holtz's heartbeat as the world slowly darkens and blurs around her. 

In the morning the last thing she can remember is a kiss being placed on her forehead and the sound of a steady heartbeat under her head. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz and Erin go on a hike! and it rains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally updating this again. Because I only really write for this story when I'm anxious or something and it calms me. 
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoys - there's lots of rain and some smut whoops.

**chapter two**

Erin wakes to Jillian’s face smushed into her arm. 

The warmth of the yellow sun and wood of the bed surround her. Holtz’s breathing is still slow against her.

Her hair is strewn about on the pillow, in an incredibly angelic way that Erin knows won’t leave her head for a very long time. 

She lays in the mountain of white plump sheets and the stacks of green pillows, thrown to the end of the bed because Holtz likes to sleep without them. 

She lays and watches the trees softly sway through the window. 

She lays and traces her fingers lightly over Holtz’s arm, feeling the softness of it and watching as rows of goosebumps spike on her skin. 

She lays and tucks her head on top of Holtz’s until she can feel Holtz begin to stir as she wakes up. 

“Goodmorning, baby,” Holtz whispers into her shoulder and presses a kiss there. 

Erin smiles wide and whispers in back, careful not to break the peacefully constructed cocoon around them. It feels as if they are the only ones in the universe. 

Holtz’s head is pressed into her chest. Her face warm and eyelashes soft as they flutter against Erin’s exposed skin. 

They don’t say anything. Slowly Erin rises and Holtz follows her, their bare feet quiet against the wood floors and quiet as they sling down the stairs. 

They’re quiet as they reach the middle of the floor and Holtz picks Erin up and spins her around in her arms. 

She lets out a squeal as she feels the coolness of the table against her still warm thighs, with marks from her sleep still crossed against her skin. 

Holtz just buries her face into Erin’s chest again and murmurs sleepy words that Erin can’t understand. 

“Come on, we should eat,” Erin tightens her arms around Holtz’s shoulders and slowly lets go as Holtz backs up and she hops off the table. 

They had packed a bit of food, enough for a day or two, Erin acknowledges how they will have to probably go shopping later. She doesn’t mind, she likes shopping with Holtz. 

When she shopped before, it was boring and tedious. But Holtz adds the light and brightness and spontaneity that she does to most things. She adds random things to the cart when Erin is not looking, she insists on riding in the cart or even worse, making Erin ride in it. It’s like shopping with a child. But she brings freedom and purity and a silliness Erin appreciates because it is so the opposite of herself.

They eat with their legs entwined, sitting on the couch. Erin pushes strawberries into Holtz’s mouth (that's the only way she can get her to eat them) and Holtz stuffs her own face with pringles between every bite. 

They also devour a couple of donuts and lick the glaze clean off their fingers. 

“K. Erin?” 

“Mhm?”

“Erinnn,”

“Yesss?”

“You wanna go hike?” 

“Yes, honey.” Erin teases. 

“Whoop, whoop!!” Holtz yells as she skips up the stairs. 

Erin follows her with a smile. 

When she gets upstairs, Holtz has already stripped down to just her underwear. She throws on a sports bra and a white half sheer shirt. She pulls on purple cargo pants and some black cargo boots that Erin doesn’t think are good for hiking. 

“Come on! Hurry! I wanna gooo,” Holtz half whines half shouts while tugging on Erin’s hand. 

Erin fakes moving in slow motion. She stops when she sees the murderous look on Holtz's face. She starts moving again at a normal speed and goes to peck her girlfriend on the lips. “You’re cute.”

“Not gonna be cute for long, hurry hurry hurry.” 

“There’s no rush, Holtz.”

“There  _ is _ a rush and it's called I want to go now!”

Erin tugs on her black pants and old Columbia t-shirt. She slips on some old sneakers that she can’t remember the last time she’s worn. 

Holtz grabs her hand and pulls her down the stairs and outside. 

There’s a cool breeze that brushes her face as she walks outside. 

“Where are we going?” Erin asks. 

“I think the trails are back… this way.” She leads them back behind the house and in the direction of the mountains. “Yeah, we just have to walk a little, and then we can pick a trail.” 

“Ooh we forgot food, water, backpacks, and one of our phones.” 

“Right.” 

They walk back inside and grab a backpack with food and water for them to eat at their destination. Erin grabs her phone and stuffs it in the backpack pocket. 

They walk back towards the back of the house through a clearing. 

Erin spots a hammock, hanging a bit away from the house, and points it out to Holtz. 

“We can have some fun on that later,” Holtz remarks smugly. 

Erin blushes, obviously. 

They walk until they see the different color paths for them to choose from. 

Holtz spins around, points her finger, and abruptly stops to choose one. They choose the green path, Erin can’t tell the difference. The sign says it’s about 2 miles long and finishes on a flat part near the top of one of the smaller mountains. It’s perfect. 

Holtz tugs on her arm and off they go. 

The climb is slow, but Holtz makes it better. She points out small bugs (to Erin’s dismay) and makes jokes the whole way. 

They reach the top about an hour and a half later and Erin sighs in relief. Her legs are aching and her heartbeat is a little unsteady, but she made it. 

Holtz, on the other hand, looks practically giddy, she’s bouncing and speeding to unload their food and sit down to look out at the view. 

Erin admits it’s beautiful. She can see the plush tops of different shades of green trees and a couple of small streams. 

They eat in almost silence. (Holtz can’t be silent for too long). 

It’s tranquil. It’s just them up there and they sit with Holtz sitting between Erin’s legs and leaning back against her chest. 

The weight on her chest is grounding and it stills the world around her. 

After finishing eating and taking a selfie with the view, which Holtz had insisted on, they pack up and start back down the path. 

On the walk back down a slow drizzle starts. It drips every so often on Erin’s face, arms, and the bare strip of her ankle. 

“Ahh, shit” Erin sighs, “We gotta hurry”

“What?” Holtz shakes her head. “No, this is the best thing that could’ve happened. I  _ love  _ the rain!” 

Erin grins at her enthusiasm. She feels the rain softly bounce off her skin, “Okay, I guess it is kinda nice.” 

At that moment, the rain starts to come down harder. The sound of the wind fills her ears and the leaves in the trees softly shake and blow. 

Holtz’s white shirt is now almost completely soaked and plastered to her skin. It’s a little distracting. Erin’s own clothes are wet now too. Her pants stick to her legs and the wet toes of her shoes begin to soak through to her socks. She shivers. 

Holtz scrunches up her face. “You okay? We can hurry if you wanna get back.”

“No, no I’m good,” Erin replies, shaking her head. 

Erin sees the brightness continue to shine on Holtz’s face as she now spins while walking. Her hands fly up in the air and her face is turned towards the sky absorbing the raindrops. 

Erin can see the wetness sliding down her face and sees her hair slowly coming apart from her classic updo. It’s beautiful and pure and free and Erin starts to feel it too— the power of the rain. 

It’s darkness in the sky and the freedom as it falls, with no consideration of what’s going on around it or what is happening. It does its job, it feeds the plants and fills the rivers and then it leaves. It’s unpredictable like Holtz is. 

Erin’s hand is suddenly encapsulated. Holtz's wet, the slippery hand takes hers and grabs on tight. 

She’s pulled along the trail as Holtz skips her way through now greener trees and a grayer sky and more slippery dirt— she almost slips a couple of times, her feet losing control and skidding along the path. Every time, Holtz stops, steadies them, and then continues to prance through. 

It’s peaceful. Just her and the person she loves the most in the entire world. Just them and the rain and the plants. No people or things to worry about. 

It’s like the rain sets her mind free. She doesn’t think too much right now. 

She feels the warm hand in her own in contrast to the cool drops steadily soaking her skin. 

She smells the distinct smell of rain and grass. 

She feels the drops sliding over her face and skin, her clothes soggy with water. 

She sees Holtz’s arm stretched out in front of her own and Holtz’s feet lightly hopping off the ground with every step she takes. 

It all surrounds her and takes her in. It’s a whole new world like this, natural and real and simple. 

Her, Holtz, and the rain. 

Eventually, they reach the end of the trail and Holtz looks a little disappointed but there’s satisfaction filling her eyes. 

“Ya know what I’ve always wanted to do?” She suddenly stops and looks up at Erin. 

“What is it?” 

Holtz doesn’t answer. She just tugs Erin forward and crashes their lips together, it’s firm and Holtz is tugging at her shirt pulling her forward. Erin slips her hand under the bottom of Holtz’s shirt to feel the warm skin. 

Holtz lets out a groan. 

“Mhmm, kissing in the rain. I have wanted to do that for  _ so long _ .” She whispers against Erin’s lips. 

“Can’t say I’ve ever really thought about it but it sure was nice.” She softly pulls away from Holtz's face with a smile. 

Holtz pouts as she pulls away, so Erin rejoins their lips and pulls their bodies close. 

They kiss in the rain and it’s light and sweet but all  _ wet skin  _ and  _ soft lips _ and suddenly Erin is moaning and pulling Holtz inside, they scramble to push open the gate and then the door. 

Holtz's shirt was lost somewhere in the kitchen along with Erin’s pants, peeled from her body somewhere on the stairs. 

“Shower?” Holtz asks as she pulls them through the bedroom door. 

“Uhuh,  _ yes _ .” Erin’s eyes are dark as she answers. 

They fall into the bathroom as Holtz is still working to pull the rest of her clothing off. 

Holtz’s hands find the skin of her bare torso and Erin  _ groans.  _

Erin slips the pants off Holtz's legs along with her underwear. 

Holtz continues to kiss her as she turns the knob of the shower, they step in and warm water immediately causes Erin’s skin to break out in more goosebumps. 

As soon as Holtz steps in after her she’s being pressed against the wall, bodies in full contact and her hands pinned up above her head by one of Holtz’s hands. Holtz’s lips fall to her neck and make their way slowly down her neck and collarbones to her chest. Erin lets her head fall to the cool ceramic tiles behind her. 

Holtz slips down and kisses the sensitive skin at the top of Erin’s thighs, her knees almost give out at the action. 

Holtz’s lips find her and she  _ moan _ s and _ whimpers.  _ She pulls at Holtz’s hair and grabs at the wall behind her for support. 

When she comes, her mind goes blank and her body goes slack, Holtz’s arms hold her up against the wall until her legs are steady enough to stand again. 

And when she does, she flips them. She presses Holtz now against the wall and her fingers go immediately to find the warm wetness waiting for them. It doesn’t take long for Holtz to be moaning and squirming against the wall, her hands sliding and gripping Erin’s back leaving long pink lines. 

When Holtz comes she shakes and whimpers and Erin peppers kisses to her face as her fingers draw it out. 

They move to be directly underneath the warm water. Holtz places her hands gently on Erin’s waist and spins her softly so that Erin is facing the wall. She feels hands gently kneading through her hair, washing it. Bliss washes over her, she loses herself in the feeling of Holtz’s hands gently rinsing her hair and then continuing to softly scrub her body. 

When she’s done, Erin does the same. 

They rinse off and get directly into bed.

She falls asleep quickly, with her bare skin pressed firmly into Holtz’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ;) hope yall enjoyed it and it was relaxing or made someone happy! 
> 
> Leave a comment if you wanna see anything specific for another chapter or if you have literally anything to say. I LOVE comments! 
> 
> Bye- g

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone liked it so far, more chapters to come! 
> 
> TELL ME WHAT KIND OF THINGS YOU WANNA SEE NEXT!!! (for this story)
> 
> byeeeeeeeee


End file.
